heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes 360 Experience
Heroes 360 experience is a digital extension of the NBC series Heroes released on January 19 2007 and which explores the Heroes universe. The Heroes 360 experience began on January 22, 2007, NBC gives 'Heroes' audience a 360 degree experience beginning the day when episode 12 "Godsend" was first aired. Viewers can investigate clues from the show on the official website. The Heroes 360 Experience uses several aspects of the alternate reality game. In an interview at the Wizard World in Los Angeles, co-executive producer and writer Jesse Alexander said that all the stories in the experience "connect with the show," and provide participants with real spoilers. He went on to say that this current experience is a dry run for an even bigger experience in the works for next year. The Heroes 360 experience has had 48 million page views as of March 22, 2007, plus over 27 million video downloads. Channels of participation *Participants may call a special phone number for additional content, and also may use text messages to get updates, and clues to finding more content. *Participants may register their email addresses for additional interactive experiences, including emails 'from the characters'. *Additional information about the characters and storylines will be hidden on the website, and other websites have been established to expand the stories, including MySpace pages, and faked private sites. *Commentary from the cast will be added to the webisodes. *The phone number, 1-800-PRIMA-16, for the fictional company Primatech, where Mr. Bennet works in the show, was revealed in episode 12, "Godsend" when Bennet gives his business card to Mohinder Suresh, though Mr.Bennet's "access code" (written on the back of the card) was not. The real access code (as revealed in Hana Gitelman|Hana's blog) is 42307#. *Participants can text message the word "APPLY" to cell number 46622 to receive text messages from Primatech. **This code was also revealed in episode 12, "Godsend", as a Snipe **Directions are given via text message to log onto the Primatech website and use the code "MT36" on the site (on the "Jobs" link). This leads the user to an application for employment at Primatech. At the bottom of the application are a series of questions that matched the questions asked for the original "Are you on the list?" test on the Heroes website. **The participant is also directed to reply to the text message with just the word "Y"; they then receive the message "You'll be hearing from me again soon. We have a lot to do together." A wireless application protocol (WAP) website (http://www.primatechpaper.com/wap) has been launched to access special Heroes-related content by mobile phone. In addition, a special "two screen" application will be provided to simulate a real-time event. The Heroes 360 Experience is sponsored by Nissan, who previously sponsored NBC's online-only reality talent competition Star Tomorrow and a free iTunes download of the pilot episode of Heroes. * The Primatech Paper website instructs a participant to text the word "PAPER" to number 46622; the participant receives a link to the WAP site http://www.primatechpaper.com/wap ** The home WAP site is the cell phone equivalent of the main Primatech Paper website; however, the Careers section prompts a participant for their name and cell phone number, whereas the main website prompts for the code mentioned above. Prior to the episode on February 12, 2007 (Run!) when a user submitted their information, they would be redirected to a new WAP page which read "Trying to crack into this thing. Give me about a week. I'll let you know what to do." After the 19th, the site reads: "Plan A has gone into effect. Let's get together to observe. Go to www.samantha48616e61.com at 9:00 PM on Monday, 2/26/07." Hana Gitelman's e-mails *On January 30, 2007, participants were sent an email which gave instructions to search for a hidden RNA symbol in the About page logo of Primatech.com, which would lead to a log-in field. Instructions were to log in as "bennet" with the password "claire," which led to a page titled "Assignment Tracker, Group C3," with a listing of four nameless files. The email also revealed the password for the first file, C001. Subsequent emails on February 5, 2007 and a text message on February 12, 2007 contained further passwords. *On February 6, 2007, participants were sent an email from Hana Gitelman that led to http://www.samantha48616e61.com, which explains more about Primatech, their website and the clues she's revealed so far. *On February 19, 2007, people who signed up with Primatech Paper were sent an email with a website link to the Linderman Group's Vegas Casino at http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com/. Earning $360,000 or more in blackjack or poker allows you to sign up for the elite Titan Club. This will put you on the Corinthian mailing list and texting list. *On February 26, 2007, participants were emailed by Hana Gitelman to go to website http://www.samantha48616e61.com which has a lead to the website http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/2screen for the Online Heroes Experience. Here, users were asked to participate in a survey asking if they could edit images, if they were good puzzle solvers, or if they were inexperienced but wanted to help Hana out. These results were posted on February 27, which users viewed after getting another email from Hana requesting they visit the site again. *On March 3, 2007, participants were emailed by Hana Gitelman to visit http://www.activatingevolution.org and http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/novels/ *On March 7, 2007, participants received an email by Hana Gitelman asking "Did you find me on MySpace yet? Samantha48616e61" **The "48616e61" in the URL and email from Hana Gitelman is hexadecimal code. When translated to ASCII, it reads "Hana" (minus the quotes). * On March 12, 2007, participants received an email by Hana Gitelman, which said, "I'm chasing down a new lead that I got from an unlikely source." It then directed readers to her website. **On the site, she referenced a message she received from Mr. Bennet, which indicated his change of heart on employment, and that, "I need your help to shut it all down. This file should put you on the right path: SEA:V5J1K2/P/L" * On March 27, 2007, participants received an email by Hana Gitelman, which speaks about a scientist who plucks favorable genes from one plant species and inserts them into another, directing readers to Activating Evolution. It also tells about new voicemails in her website. *On April 2, 2007, Hana updated her blog that informs readers "We're about to have some fun" and "wait for directions on 4.09." This update was also referenced in a press release that NBC released. In it, NBC stated that "Starting April 9th, Hana, the former Mossad operative who can "hear" the Internet, will enlist fans to help with her plans to thwart Linderman's plots. The top-secret online activity will actually interact with the on-air story and will pay off in the April 23, 2007 episode, when "Heroes" returns to the NBC lineup. The all-inclusive experience is designed for both fans who have followed the digital storylines from the beginning and for users that are just now joining Hana's cause." http://nbcumv.com/release_detail.nbc/entertainment-20070402000000-nbc46comlistens.html *On April 9, 2007, Hana updated her blog to inform readers that the Petrelli election has been rigged and Hana needs help to recover three passwords to hack into the voting system. The first code was discovered to be "CLSx172". The second code was discovered to be "Lac Long Quan." and the final code is "2007:0db8:85a3:08d3:1319:8a3e:0270:7234" * On April 10, 2007, Hana updated her site to reveal a "secret file" from the NSA which details the events in the War Buddies series of graphic novels. * On April 13, 2007, a text was sent, informing players that Hana had updated her blog, and needed everyone to read it before Monday. The update informed readers that the City of New York was preparing to run tests on their electronic voting system in each of the five boroughs. Concurrently, Linderman's computer programmers would run tests to fix the race, in such a manner as to not raise suspicion. Hana informed her readers that, "I need everyone here, each day, to reverse the manipulated votes in order to expose the flaws in their system and shut them down." Hiro's blog entries On March 12, 2007 on Hiro's Blog, Hiro posted an entry seemingly from the future. *The entry is a coded message. When the hidden text is read, the blog entry gives the proper email of Kaiton@primatechpaper.com. On March 29, 2007, Hiro updated his blog again with an encoded binary puzzle. Primatech Paper website The username for all 4 files is "bennet" Corinthian Casino website On February 19, 2007 text messages were sent out to announce the Corinthian Casino website. Three games are available for play: Blackjack, Slot machine, and Poker. Attaining a balance of at least $325,000 via the online games lead to the Titan Club membership form. Members of the Titan Club were sent a message directing them to the Corinthian mobile site. At the mobile site, there was an invitation to "Mr. Linderman's world-famous archive of antiquities and modern art" which could be found at: www.corinthianlasvegas.com/vip_admittance.shtml with "sword" as the password. Seven images were available for viewing, including paintings by Isaac Mendez, a Japanese tapestry depicting Takezo Kensei, and a photo of Takezo Kensei's sword (the sword that Hiro Nakamura has stolen). On March 16, 2007 an e-mail was sent from Corinthian Casino with the subject "New Archive Images." The e-mail announced that new images were available in the archive. However, "due to recent events", recipients would need go to the Casino Website and play the casino's free games again in order to gain access. Once a certain balance is reached (it is higher this time around) the updated password "Vietnam" is given to access the members-only area. On March 27, 2007 an e-mail was sent from Corinthian Casino with the subject "New Art". The password is still "Vietnam". Linderman's archive of images consisted of 14 images. On April 3, 2007 an e-mail was sent from Corinthian Casino with the subject "More New Art". The password is still "Vietnam". Linderman's archive of images currently consists of 20 images. As of April 13, 2007 there were 23 images, including one (of Nathan Petrelli alone in the Oval Office) which included a binary code. Telephone *Call the phone number 1-800-PRIMA-16 use the access code 42307# *On May 14, 2007 at 7:39 P. M. a phone call was recieved from 660-833-4191. The phone call was a recorded message. **Hi, this is Nathan Petrelli and I'm running for Congress. You know, I believe our children deserve a better future. A future where they don't have to face their fears alone. A future where they can look into the darkness and find hope. Help me build this brighter future. Lets do it together. Lets show them all exactly what we are capable of. For more information about my campaign please visit votepetrelli.com. And again thank you for your time. Text Messages *Text the word "APPLY" to 46622 **Go to www.primatechpaper.com on your PC. Enter MT36. To get more messages like these reply Y. *Text "Y" or "YES" to 46622 **You'll be hearing from me again soon. We have a lot to do together. *Text the word "PAPER" to 46622 **Would you like to hear more about Primatech Opportunities via text message? Reply YES now. *A text is recieved directing the participant to http://www.primatechpaper.com/wap *Text the word "HANA" to 46622 *Text the word "LISTEN" to 46622 *A text is recieved **Thank you for your interest in Primatech Paper and taking the time to complete our employee application. To receive updates by text message, reply UPDATE. **Thank you for your interest in Primatech Paper and taking the time to complete our employee application. To receive updates by text message, reply TEXT. **Thank you for your interest in Primatech Paper and taking the time to complete our employee application. To receive updates by text message, reply JOBS. *Text "UPDATE", "TEXT" and/or "JOBS" to 46622 **Thank you. A Primatech Paper representative will be contacting you in a few weeks with the next steps. *Text "NATHAN" to 466-22 **Petrelli4Congress: Thank u 4 ur supporty. I'm fighting 2 go 2 Congress with u and ur family in mind. please learn more about where I stand @ votepetrelli.com *On January 22, 2007 a text was recieved **Hav u applied @ www.primatechpaper.com? Pswrd is MT36. Do this so we can strt wrking 2gether to bring ‘em all down. *On January 29, 2007 a text was recieved **I'm in & so r u. Go to primatechpaper.com, find helix, key to rabbit hole: Username: bennet Password: claire Get 2 know me: HGghx11a. Mre 2 come **Now that we know these guys weren't giving us our abilities, lets continue seeking answers here: www.activatingevolution.org. **Trying to crack into this thing. I’ll let you know how when I do. Give me about a week. ** I'm in and u shud b 2 Go online to Primatech.com when you get home. Find helix on About Us page. Username: bennet Password: claire. Get to know them thru me. HGghx11a. Talk again soon **Plan A goes into effect next week **Plan A has gone into effect. Let's get together to observe. Go to www.samantha48616e61.com at 9:00 PM on Monday, 2/26/07. **Did u get in to Sylar's file 2? I left u cluz how. If not, here's the pswrd: GGeh81zu. Not always going to b this ez. *On February 5, 2007 a text was recieved **Get 2 kno Ted 2: Go 2 primatechpaper.com, find helix. Same place as b4. Usrnme: bennet Pwrd: claire. Ted's code: TSntz14b. Rembr: Usrnme always bennet **Don't fall behind. Join the cause. Go2: www.samantha48616e61.com now. **reply HANA. i'll be listening. ***Any leads or ideas about who this Primatech Paper or Bennet guy really are? Snd a txt beginning with LISTEN. Will post best stuff to http://www.samantha48616e61.com ***Hey, thx. There might b something in there I can use. www.samantha48616e61.com is the place to followup with me. *On February 12, 2007 a text was recieved **Last file 4 a while. Go 2 primatechpaper.com, find helix. Same place as b4. Usrnme: bennet pwrd: claire. Matt's code: MPggtn75x Rembr: Usrnme always bennet **Got Bennet's access code! Call 1-800-PRIMA16. Entr: 42307#. Tell em u r on 2 him. Just dn't say wht we're up 2. VMs may b mde public @ samantha48616e61.com *On February 15, 2007 a text was recieved **Pneumatic Needle schematic up on samantha48616e61. This is half the equation to how they track 'us.' *On February 26, 2007 a text was recieved **Our first plan has gone into effect. Let's get together to observe. Go online to: http://www.samantha48616e61.com just before 9:00 PM tonight. *On March 7, 2007 a text was recieved **Did you find me on MySpace yet? Samantha48616e61 *On March 13, 2007 a text was recieved **I'm chasing down a new lead frm an unlikely source. Read more about it at http://www.samantha48616e61.com. *On March 27, 2007 a text was recieved **C new video @ activatingevolution.org. Heard rumors of "specials" who can do what this scientist does. New VMs 2 @ samantha48616e61.com *On April 2, 2007 a text was recieved **I've found a file of gr8 importance. Gonna need your help soon. Kinda on the run right now. Connecting some major dots. B ready next week for directions. *On April 9, 2007 a text was recieved ** The time 2 act is now. If ur on our side, go to http://www.samantha48616e61.com. I have all the info there. b strong, b diligent, and b prepared for anything. *On April 10, 2007 a text was recieved **There's something off about Lonestar, and I think you have what it takes to figure it out. I posted the dossier at www.samantha48616e61.com. See what you can find. *On April 11, 2007 **I found him, but I don't know what it all means. www.samantha48616e61.com has more, but I need your kind of mind to keep going. *April 13, 2007 **U r amazing. The codes have been cracked, but that is only the beginning. My website has more instructions. Read them b 4 Monday: www.samantha48616e61.com *April 16, 2007 **The portal is open. I need you all to come to my page right now to help thwart Linderman's plan. Spread the word: www.samantha48616e61.com **I've posted new videos. Looks like Linderman's people are scrambling. Watch them here: www.samantha48616e61.com *April 17, 2007 **2nd day of NY's voting test has begun. The portal is open & I have videos that u should c. Join together to fix today's corrupted votes @ www.samantha48616e61.com. *April 19, 2007 **I knew I'd find a way. The portal is open again and today's voting test is about to begin. Get to my site and log in. Tell everyone! www.samantha48616e61.com *April 20, 2007 **Welcome to the final day. Brian and Kelly are really sweating now. Go 2 my blog for the last voting test. Let's put the nail on this thing. www.samantha48616e61.com *April 24, 2007 **Check out more re: the guy Linderman wants 2 put in office so bad: www.votepetrelli.com *On April 30, 2007 at 7:47 P. M. a text message was recieved From:46622 **Petrelli4Congress: Keep up with Nathan Petrelli's campaign 4 Congress from your mobile device. Visit our WAP site @ mobi.votepetrelli.com *On May 2, 2007 at 8:20 P. M. a text message was recieved From:46622 **Think we should make sure more people know that Petrelli is Linderman's pawn. ? Any ideas how to get the word out?? Text LISTEN + your ideas back to me. * On May 7 2007 at 7:06 P. M. at text message was recieved From: 46622 **Got a new msg from Bennet. Nother hoop for me to jump thru? says this one's the trick to set us all free. I'm skeptical. Read more @ Samantha48616e61.com * On May 14, 2007 at 7:02 P. M. a text was recieved From: 46622 **Election's 2day. Petrelli's asking people 2 visit votepetrelli.com I'll hav a msg waiting when they arrive - 1 for the casual viewer, 1 4 those who dig deep. *On May 21, 2007 at 7:05 P. M. a text message was recieved From: 46622 **In China. Time to end this. Learn more @ samantha48616e61.com * On May 31, 2007 at 6:08 P. M. a text message was recieved From: 46622 **The Heroes 360 Adventure continues.? Learn the backstory of The Haitian now @ nbc.com. * On August 6, 2007 at 7:13 P. M. a tex message was recieved From: 46622 **New stuff 2 share. Time to begin again. 4 more, visit www.samantha48616e61.com - HG * Text the word Heroes to 62288 **Heroes: Use your cell phone's Internet browser to visit us at URL: http://heroes.mlogic.mobi/ Thank You! E-mails *Send an e-mail to time@primatechpaper.com *Send an e-mail to dlh@primatechpaper.com *Send an e-mail to kaiton@primatechpaper.com *Send an e-mail to charliea@primatechpaper.com *Send an e-mail to wireless@samantha48616e61.com *An e-mail was revieved From: Kaito Nakamura kaiton@primatechpaper.com Subject: Re: **November 8, 2010 Hana, I knew I could reach you this way. I was able to hack into the old Yamagato server. Times may have changed but their security system is still ancient. It's ironic that my father's email is still active. I figured this would be the securest way to communicate to you. As you know we are in desperate times. I've finally found Molly Walker. I will find others. I seek assistance from you and your partner to provide a safe harbor. I will not give up. I thank you in advance for your cooperation. Safe journey and god speed. For Charlie, Hiro *An e-mail was recieved From Corinthian Casino Subject: Corinthian Casino **The Linderman Group exclusively invites you to be the first to re-discover Vegas at the new Corinthian Casino website (www.corinthianlasvegas.com). *An e-mail was recieved From: Corinthian Casino Subject: New Archive Images **Mr. Linderman has released additional artwork to his online archive. But due to recent events, you will have to visit http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com/ and play the Corinthian Casino's FREE games to gain access to these new images. Thank you for your understanding, and we hope you will visit us the next time you are in Las Vegas. *An e-mail was recieved From: Corinthian Casino no-reply@corinthianlasvegas.com Subject: New Art **Mr. Linderman has chosen new art to share from his Archive collection. Play @ http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com to gain access or use your Titan Club member password. *An e-mail was recieved From: Corinthian Casino Subject: More New Art **Mr. Linderman has chosen more new art to share from his Archive collection. Play at http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com to gain access or use your Titan Club member password. *An e-mail was recieved From: D. L. Hawkins dlh@primatechpaper.com Subject: Re: **Hana, I must minimize communications now as I discovered there is a traitor among us. I hope to find him or her and shut the traitor down. If you need to reach me, you can find me at 215 Reed St. #7, New York, New York 10010. As always, thank you for your help and please tell your partner, "karadanikiotsuketekudasai". For Charlie, Hiro P.S. Tell D.L. that he needs to get new clothes (^o^) = *An e-mail was recieved From: Charlie Andrews charliea@primatechpaper.com Subject: Re: **Hana, This might be my final message to you. After many years, I finally found the target time! October 4, 2006. The chain reaction that this will cause should fix all that has gone wrong. Should being the operative word. This is our only hope. It's ironic that Trunks wrote those words on his time machine. I now know how he felt. This rift is not a risk. It can't be. I've been working on it for years to find the right moment. It's been a herculean effort. The last five years have led up to this. I can't believe it's finally over. I can save the world. Well, at least in one timeline. If I don't return, I have failed in my mission. Get rid of everything in the loft. Clean it out. You, must continue. Keep hope alive and may the world be a better place. Please. For Charlie, Hiro *On January 23, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Important Message from Primatech Paper **Thank you for your interest in Primatech Paper. We will be in contact once we evaluate your application. * On January 25, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Important Message from Primatech Paper **Thank you for your interest in Primatech Paper and taking the time to complete our employee application. ***We are always interested in unique individuals with special abilities to help us provide the best service to our many clients. ***As our company continues to grow, we are always on the lookout for sharp-minded people to help pave the way for the future. ***Unfortunately, after reviewing your submission, we don't have any openings that match your skill-set at this time. You are always welcome to re-apply at a later date. **Please retain this email for your records. A Primatech Paper representative will be contacting you in a few weeks with the next steps. *On January 30, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: more than paper . . . much more **Want to try to get into his files too? Go to primatechpaper.com, find the helix hidden in the logo on the 'About us' page. Enter the username bennet and password claire. The password to get into my file is HGghx11a. Get 2 know me. *On February 6, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: unlock the secrets **Get to know Ted, too: Go to http://www.primatechpaper.com and find the helix. Same place as before. Username: bennet / password: claire. Ted's code: TSntz14b. Remember: Username is always bennet. * On February 6, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Join the cause! **Don't fall behind. Join the cause. Go to: http://www.samantha48616e61.com now. * On February 12, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: better hurry **Last file 4 a while. Go 2 primatechpaper.com, find helix. Same place as b4. Usrnme: bennet pwrd: claire. Matt's code: MPggtn75x Rembr: Usrnme always bennet * On February 26, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Plan A **Our first plan has gone into effect. Let's get together to observe. Go online to: http://www.samantha48616e61.com before 9:00 PM tonight. * On March 6, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: The Science Behind It? **Now that we know Primatech wasn’t giving us our abilities, I found a great place to gather the scientific theories behind what is really happening to us. It was started by another seeking answers to our most important question. Check it out here: http://www.activatingevolution.org http://www.activatingevolution.org/ Meanwhile, I just got another potentially huge lead. Looks like we have gained a new ally. Learn more about that here. http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/novels/ * On March 7, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Friends? **Did you find me on MySpace yet? Samantha48616e61 * On March 12, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: new lead **I'm chasing down a new lead that I got from an unlikely source. Read more about it at http://www.samantha48616e61.com/. May need more help with all this soon. * On March 26, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: New Video, etc: **Looks like a new video has gone up @ www.activatingevolution.org of a scientist who plucks favorable genes from one plant species and inserts them into another. I've heard rumors of "specials" with similar powers (only they don't need a lab). Posted some new Bennet voicemails at http://samantha48616e61.com too. HG Ps. The mysterious file HRG led me to is very revealing. We're on to something big. * On April 2, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Be Ready **I¹ve found a file of great importance. Gonna need your help soon. Kinda on the run right now. I¹m connecting some major dots. Be ready next Monday (4.09)for directions. * On April 9, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Call to Arms **The time to act is now. There is not a moment to lose. If you’re on our side, go to http://www.samantha48616e61.com. I have all the information there. Be strong, be diligent, and be prepared for anything. *April 10, 2007 From: Primatech Paper Subject: Lonestar Files **There's something about the Lonestar file that's not quite right. With all the information I hear, it's sometimes hard to tell where reality ends and imagination begins, but I'm convinced there's "more than meets the eye" when it comes to these documents. I know you have what it takes to figure this out. The complete dossier is at www.samantha48616e61.com. Don't waste a minute. Time is running out. * On April 13, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: The codes are cracked **I never cease to be amazed by the brilliance of everyone who has been helping with our cause. In no time, you cracked the username, password, and IP address for Linderman's voting tests. But that, I'm afraid, is only the beginning. Go to my website before Monday for further instructions: www.samantha48616e61.com. If we are to succeed, we must all pull together. * On April 16, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Call to Arms **The portal is open! The time is now. I need you all to come to my webpage to help thwart Linderman’s plan to rig an election for Nathan Petrelli. Spread the word: www.samantha48616e61.com * On April 16, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: New Videos **I've posted new videos. Looks like Linderman's people are scrambling. Watch them here: www.samantha48616e61.com * On April 17, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Day two **The second day of New York's voting test has begun. The portal is open and I have videos on my site that you should see. Join together to fix today's corrupted votes @ www.samantha48616e61.com. * On April 19, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Success **I knew I'd find a way. The portal is open again and today's voting test is about to begin. Get to my site right away and log in. Tell everyone! www.samantha48616e61.com * On April 20, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: This is it **Welcome to the final day. Brian and Kelly are really sweating now, thanks to you. Go to my blog for the last voting test. Let's put the nail on this thing. www.samantha48616e61.com * On April 23, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: A woman’s intuition **I found something interesting. My hunch was right. The election will be fair. Go to www.samantha48616e61.com http://www.samantha48616e61.com now. I think you'll see what I mean. * On April 23, 2007 an e-mail was received from Primatech Paper Subject: Petrelli Site **Learn more about the guy Linderman wants to put in office so bad...and you've been helping keep out (so far). Visit: votepetrelli.com http://www.votepetrelli.com *On April 30, 2007 at 10:49 P. M. an e-mail was recieved From: Primatech Paper paper.com Subject: Petrelli4 Congress **Keep up with Nathan Petrelli's campaign for Congress from your mobile device. Visit our WAp site @ mobi.votepetrelli.com *On May 2, 2007 at 9:46 P. M. an e-mail was recieved from wireless@samantha48616e61.com Subject: get the word out **Think we should make sure more people know that Petrelli is Linderman's pawn. Any ideas how to get the word out? E-mail them back to me. To unsubscribe, click on the following link: unsubscribe me http://www.primatechpaper.com/unsubscribe.shtml Please allow 3 to 5 business days for your unsubscribe request to take effect. You may also unsubscribe by mail. Send your request including your name and e-mail address to: Primatech Paper "Unsubscribe", 100 Universal City Plaza, Bldg. 1360 2nd Floor, Universal City, CA 91608 *On Monday, May 5, 2007 at 10:57 P. M. an e-mail was recieved From: wireless@samantha48616e61 Subject: FREEDOM or MORE HOOPS? **Got a new message from Bennet. I think it's just another hoop for me to jump through. He says this new mission will be the one to set us all free. I'm skeptical. Read more @ Samantha48616e61.com. HG *On Monday, May 14, 2007 at 10:27 P. M. an e-mail was recieved From: wireless@samantha48616e61.com Subject: Election Day **Took some of your advice and hacked Petrelli's website today to make sure the masses know the truth before they hit the polls. Not sure we can stop the inevitable anymore but I am doing all that I can to help. I'm off on the next mission. A little more about that for those who dig deeper at votepetrelli.com. *On Monday, May 21, 2007 at 9:55 P. M. an e-mail was received From: wireless@samantha48616e61.com Subject: Time to End This. Time for What is Next. **I'm in China. It's the only way. Learn more @ samantha48616e61.com. Also . . . Not sure what will happen to me next so you need to know when I broke into Linderman's files in Vegas a few weeks ago, I came across the name Kaito Nakamura several times. We should learn more about him. I found this site: www.yamagatofellowship.org. Start there. HG *On Thursday, May 31, 2007 at 9:00 P. M. an e-mail was received From: wireless@samantha48616e61.com Subject: The Haitian **A new Heroes Graphic Novel is now up on NBC.com. Discover the backstory of The Haitian in Part One of this telling Four Part event. Click here (http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/novels/index.shtml?novel=35) to check it out. *On Monday, August 6, 2007 at 12:20 P. M. an e-mail was received From: wireless@samantha48616e61.com Subject: Article of Interest **Things have changed a bit. I can see more from where I am now. Visit my site @ www.samantha48616e61.com. It's time to begin again.... -HG Websites *http://www.primatechpaper.com *http://www.activatingevolution.org *http://samantha48616e61.com *http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/games/quiz.shtml *http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/games/heroesquiz2.swf *http://brianundaunted.imeem.com/ *http://youtube.com/profile?user=brianundaunted *http://flickr.com/photos/31131216/ *http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com *www.corinthian.mobi *http://www.myspace.com/samantha48616e61 *http://www.votepetrelli.com/ *http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/2screen/ *http://blogs.nbcuni.com/hiro_blog/ *http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/games/suresh_map.swf * http://www.primatechpaper.com/wap *http://primatech.mlogic.mobi/info.jsp *mobi.votepetrelli.com *http://www.yamagatofellowship.org/ External links *Activating Evolution was posted on the Hana's blog and is a website dedicated to Chandra Suresh's research and book. *The Corinthian Hotel & Casino given through e-mail as the casino seen on Heroes run by Linderman. *Primatech Paper company website seen on Heroes and advertised on NBC's official Heroes website. http://www.yamagatofellowship.org/ *Home Page **Message From Founder. For as long as history has been recorded, it has recorded the story of heroes. Whether it be the myths of those possessing supernatural abilities or the legends of the ordinary finding the extraordinary inside themselves, common strings can be found through all of these tales. The Yamagato Fellowship is dedicated to the study of these heroes - to highlight their courage, their passion and their intellect. By looking into the past, it is our hope that we will all be better equipped to identify and inspire the heroes walking among us today. - Kaito Nakamura, Founder of the Yamagato Fellowship English translation of Yamagato Fellowship announcement. *Repository Click here to explore our online repository of historical figures whose lives offer a window into what it means to be a hero **Takezo Kensei *** A wild savage turned master swordsman whose heroics helped unify Japan. Takezo found a sword frozen in the snow that helped him focus all his strength and courage. Some say this sword, and Takezo’s power, were a Godsend. With war threatening to fracture Japan, he went to the Dragon of Kiso Mountain and asked him to teach him the secrets of the sword. The Dragon agreed to help in exchange for all of his love. Takezo loved a princess with all his heart but knew Japan would fall if he did not triumph, so he agreed. The Dragon taught him and he became Kensei (a sword saint). With his newfound knowledge, Kensei fought and won a great battle – thus saving his people. After the battle, the Dragon came to Kensei’s palace to collect on their deal. The Dragon demanded the life of the princess. Kensei refused and cut out his own heart, handed it to the dragon and said, “My love is in here. Take it.” And then he died. When the Dragon saw what Kensei was willing to sacrifice for his people (and his love) he was so moved that he replaced Kensei’s heart and breathed fire-life back into the swordsman. The Takezo dynasty went on to rule Japan with valour and love for a hundred years. **Jason *** A hero of Greek mythology, Jason led the Argonauts in search of the Golden Fleece. Jason was educated by the centaur named Chiron, who taught him bravery and wisdom. He was sent by the fearful ruler Pelias to retrieve the Golden Fleece, a task thought impossible for someone as young as Jason. Jason accepted the challenge and assembled an army known as the Argonauts. When Jason aided the Thracean king Phineus against his battle with the evil Harpies, the king revealed the location of Colchis to Jason. This was where he would find the Golden Fleece. Once in Colchis, King Aeetes promised to give Jason the Golden Fleece if he could perform three specific tasks. Aeetes’ daughter Medea helped Jason in his tasks, which included plowing a field with a fire-breathing oxen, sowing the teeth of a dragon into the field, and defeating the army of warriors created by the dragon’s teeth. His last task was to get past the sleepless Dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece. Jason doused the dragon with a sleeping potion from Medea and obtained the Golden Fleece. He then left Colchis with Medea and returned a hero. **Crazy Horse *** The son of a Lakota medicine man, Crazy Horse was a brave warrior who spent his entire life fighting to preserve the traditional ways of his people. Crazy Horse first displayed bravery at the age of twelve when he protected his younger brother from a charging bear by putting him up in a tree. Crazy Horse then mounted his own steed and diverted the bear. During a vision quest when he was a teenager, Crazy Horse saw the design that would mark his face when he rode into battle with his people – a lighting bolt across his cheek and three red hailstones painted on his forehead. Crazy Horse led the Lakota against the Crow, Shoshone and Blackfeet, but when the US Military began to threaten his people, he and the Lakota joined forces with the Cheyenne to protect their way of life against their common enemy. Crazy Horse's bravery earned him the title of "shirt wearer" or war leader. In this role, he led fifteen hundred Lakota and Cheyenne against The US Army. This prevented General Crook’s soldiers from aiding Custer at Little Bighorn – ultimately leading to one of the most notable defeats in military history. Crazy Horse saw that continued combat was weakening his people to the point of starvation, so he surrendered to save his tribe. As the result of a misunderstanding during negotiations for a reservation, Crazy Horse was arrested and stabbed by an infantryman's bayonet. He died and his body was claimed by his parents, given its proper respects and laid to rest in the land he was trying to preserve. **Gawain *** Gawain was the nephew of King Arthur and some say the greatest Knight of the Round Table. Born by magic, his strength was greatest at noon and faded throughout the day, making him vulnerable to surprise attacks at night. His knowledge of herbs made him a great healer. He served King Arthur faithfully and without question. When his brothers Agravain and Mordred wished to expose Lancelot’s affair with Guinevere, Gawain tried to stop them from hurting Arthur. Gawain was asked by Arthur to guard Guinevere’s execution with his brothers, but despite wishing to please the king, Gawain refused to do so as he felt killing Guinevere was wrong. When Gawain’s brothers were killed by Lancelot during his rescue of Guinevere, Gawain vowed revenge on the former Knight of the Round Table. When Gawain and King Arthur traveled to France to defeat Lancelot, the greedy Mordred usurped the English throne. Gawain was mortally wounded while fighting his evil brother’s forces, but apologized to Lancelot before dying, begging the Knight to return to England and restore Arthur to his rightful place on the throne. Lancelot then returned to England and helped defeat Mordred’s forces. **Thor *** Amongst the Norse gods, Thor was the strongest in all of Asgard. His umatched strength, doubled by his magic belt, made him the only individual strong enough to wield his mighty hammer, named Mjöllnir, from which lightning and thunder issued. With this power, Thor protected the ordinary people – the farmers and peasants – against ruthless Viking chieftans who sought to gain power and land. Thor’s benevolent use of power angered those who envisioned more nefarious uses for Mjöllnir, and one day while Thor slept, a giant stole his hammer. Unable to wield the hammer himself, the giant offered to return Mjöllnir to Thor in exchange for a goddess’s hand in marriage. With no other choice, Thor sent the goddess on a bridal chariot to the giant’s land. Upon spotting the chariot, the giant called a sumptuous bridal feast. The bride displayed an amazing appetite and devoured an entire ox. This confused the giant. The goddess explained she was famished from her travels. When the giant lifted the bridal veil to sneak a kiss, he noticed her eyes blazing in fury. This also confused the giant. His bride explained that her eyes hurt from lack of sleep. Finally, when the marriage was consecrated by placing Thor’s hammer in the bride’s lap (as is the Norse tradition), the bride dropped her veil revealing her true identity – Thor! The giant barely had time to realize the deception before Thor struck him with Mjöllnir, killing him. Victorious, Thor returned to Asgard with hammer, ready to protect ordinary people with its mighty strength. **Beowulf *** Beowulf was a young Swedish warrior who defeated the vicious monster Grendel, as well as the monster’s mother, and eventually became the leader of his people. Among a number of mythological accomplishments, Beowulf was documented performing frequent superhuman physical feats, including swimming across several miles of ocean in full armor and defeating several opponents with his bare hands. In some prominent accounts, Beowulf’s most unusual abilities are linked to sleep. On at least one occasion, he was observed fighting a battle in a different, more powerful form while in fact asleep; upon awaking, he resumed his normal form. Beowulf served the Danish court of King Hroogar. Hroogar had built a great hall for his people as a reward for their loyalty. When Grendel attacked Hroogar and his men in the hall, Beowulf fought the beast and tore it’s arm off at the shoulder. Grendel then fled home to die. Enraged at her son’s death and thirsty for revenge, Grendel’s mother battled Beowulf. When his sword (Hrunting) did not harm her, Beowulf took an enchanted sword from Grendel’s mother’s armory and beheaded her. He returned home a hero; King Hroogar anointed Beowulf king. Beowulf ruled the Geats for 50 years, until his realm was terrorized by a dragon whose treasure had been stolen. He attacked the dragon with his thegns, but they did not succeed. Beowulf decided to follow the dragon into its lair, at Earnanæs, but only his young Swedish relative Wiglaf dared join him. Beowulf finally slew the dragon but was mortally wounded and was carried out by Wiglaf. The dragon’s treasure was buried with him so that no further curses would fall upon his people. *Videos/Events **Coming Soon! Please return here soon for video presentations and information on upcoming events. *Suggestions **Suggestions for the Researchers One commonality in the story of every hero is the vast differences across the many accountings of their lives. We celebrate this. Each one of the files contained in this repository is a seed we hope will blossom over time to incorporate as many of their tales as possible. Your participation is the nourishment required to make this project grow. We encourage your suggestions for any additions or subtractions as well as any requests for heroes who deserve to be added to this list. Please e-mail all correspondence to researchers@yamagatofellowship.org. Thank You, The Yamagato Fellows http://www.primatechpaper.com *Home **Primatech Paper Company Paper, People, Performance. Primatech, since 1962. Management Positions Now Available! Apply Online, Click Here. On the go? Visit us on your cellphone: text the word PAPER to 46622. Call Now, Toll Free! 1-800-PRIMA16 *Jobs **Careers Thank you for your interest in joining the Primatech Paper family. Please take your time to complete the following application form completely and honestly. One of our HR representatives will be calling you shortly should you meet our qualifications. Good luck! Primatech Paper uses a sophisticated personality inventory based on the DSM-IV to help us determine if applicants fit our employee profile. Please respond to each situation with the selection that most closely matches what your own personal responses would be: When you are satisfied with all your responses, please press “submit.” Privacy Policy *About Us **Since 1962, Primatech Paper has been an industry leader in the manufacturing and distribution of high-quality paper products to retail outlets around the world. Whether your company caters directly to the consumer or to Fortune 500 companies, Primatech offers a wide-range of products to suit all of your paper supply needs. As a concerned corporate citizen and conscientious neighbor, Primatech has paved the way in the use of environmental best-practices to protect the rain forests and our neighbors. We also pride ourselves on forward-thinking benefits packages and work/life programs for our employees, because we know that retaining great people is the bedrock of our success. Paper. People. Performance. That's Primatech Paper. *Products **We are proud to offer a full array of paper products designed to meet every imaginable use. From large-format banners, to everyday copier paper, to our unique "Rainbow™" line of vibrant colors designed to be both visually appealing and sharply printable, Primatech has just the right product at just the right price. To order a catalog or to get more information, call toll-free at 1-800-PRIMA16 (774-6216) and one of our sales reps will be happy to speak with you. And if you're interesting in joining the Primatech Paper family, click here to complete our employee application. We're always on the lookout for great new talent. http://www.activatingevolution.org *Main **Thank you for your incredible responses to this site and for your concerns about my well-being. Rest assured, I am safe from harm, at least for now. My email box has been flooded, and I admit to having a hard time keeping up with all your messages. I'd also like to point out while most of you have done a fantastic job, there are those who have chosen to use the wiki as your own verbal playground. I encourage you all to keep adding your knowledge in the proper scientific spirit. With that out of the way, I'd like to draw your attention to a new page I put up where I will be posting some of the more interesting emails I have received. Sincerely, Dr. Suresh For My Father This site was maintained by my late father, Chandra Suresh, a noted evolutionist who helped solve the riddles of DNA and protein synthesis through his pioneering work in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Like all sons, I have had my difficulties with my father, but where I once found his theories to be more in the realm of science fiction than of science fact, I now understand that he was onto discoveries that have the potential to create a paradigm shift for the entire world, and that is why I have decided to resurrect this site so his work, at least in some small fashion, can continue. My father was dedicated to the idea of openness and sharing his research with those around him. In this spirit, I'd like to invite everyone to explore this resource and to share your own theories with me through a wiki that I set up for that purpose. I hope you find my father's work and research as inspiring and thought provoking as I do. Mohinder Suresh Activating Evolution When "Activating Evolution" first came out in 1993, it caused an uproar in the scientific community for asserting that human evolution was happening at alarming speeds and leading to strange anomalies among the population. For reference, I have included on this site the introduction to my father's signature work. Read the introduction, click here. *Resources and Interviews I’ve been conducting interviews with geneticists. You can watch them here. **Here I will be adding interviews with some of the foremost geneticists working in the field today. Make sure to return to this page. I'll be adding new interviews as I conduct them. Kerstin Piccolo, Research Associate - Introduction Kerstin Piccolo holds a degree in genetics from the University of California, Davis. Currently, she is a research associate at a private southern California biotechnology company where she specializes in genetically modifying plants to improve their survival in harsh environments. • Intro • Selective Enhancement • Gene Implantation Wayne Grody, M.D., Ph.D. - Introduction The esteemed Dr. Grody is a full professor in the Departments of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, Pediatrics, and Human Genetics at the University of California, Los Angeles School of Medicine; a clinical doctor at the UCLA genetics clinic; director of the UCLA Diagnostic Molecular Pathology Laboratory; and a chair and member of many other genetics boards and committees. In addition, he has worked to help set national policy for genetic testing and ethics in genetics. • Intro • Human Genome • Regeneration in Humans • Williams Syndrome • Possibility Super Strength • The future of Gene Mapping *Theories Wiki **The wiki is a good place to start. You can share your own ideas with me there. *Activating Evolution I put up the introduction to “Activating Evolution” by my late father. You might want to have a look. *The List **This area has been removed for security reasons. *Mail Bag http://samantha48616e61.com *Main **Important Messages: Got Bennet’s access code. Call 1-800-Prima16. Enter 42307 followed by the pound sign (#). Let him know you are on to him. Just don’t blow it for us and tell him what we’re up too. I’ll be listening and posting the best. Text HANA to 46622, I’ll be listening. http://www.corinthianlasvegas.com *Main **The Corinthian Hotel and Casino The Corinthian Casino is Las Vegas's top destination resort for the traveler who appreciates both substance and style. As the crown jewel in the Linderman Group's Las Vegas holdings, the Corinthian is designed to meet the demands of discerning guests who have come to expect nothing less than exceptional. *About **Welcome to the Corinthian Casino, Las Vegas's top destination resort for the traveler who appreciates both substance and style. As the crown jewel in the Linderman Group's Las Vegas holdings, the Corinthian is one of the most special places on the Vegas strip with every detail designed to meet the demands of discerning guests who have come to expect nothing less than exceptional. Whether you staying as a guest, taking in one of our exciting shows or playing in our luxurious gaming floor, we know that our blend of the classic and contemporary, the sophisticated and the ingenious, will keep you coming back time and again to take in the mystique that is the Corinthian Casino. *Gaming **Get your heart pumping with the hottest action that Sin City has to offer. The heart of the Corinthian Casino is our newly remodeled gaming floor that lets you experience your favorite casino games in a truly elegant surrounding. Whether you prefer slots, blackjack, craps, poker, sports book, or a number of other popular games, the Corinthian Casino is the place to see and be seen. And for those who demand the absolute best in elegance, our VIP gaming area is the most luxurious in town. Sample our games now, free of charge! As a special bonus to our web visitors, we're offering casino points to visitors who play online, which gives you a chance to join our exclusive Titan Club. **Online Games Practice your gaming skills without spending a cent. **Slots **Poker **Blackjack *Entertainment **The Corinthian Casino strives to offer a wide array of top-flight talent, from the best musical acts to today's hottest comics. The most exciting show in town can always be found in our main showroom, which is designed with the flair and style of yesteryear but with advanced acoustics and modern engineering to ensure that every seat in the house offers perfect views and pristine sound. For a more intimate experience, visit the lounge for a touch of "old Vegas" class. Your fingers will snap when our quartet lays down the beat for standards that will take you back to a time when the music would swing and the martini was king. The Corinthian also boasts the hottest club on the Strip: Aphrodite's. With a decadent, Greek-myth inspired theme, a wine cellar to make Dionysus jealous, and beats hotter than Apollo could handle, this is one party you won't want to miss. *Rooms Deluxe Rooms First-class accommodations for the discriminating traveler. **The Corinthian Casino offers a variety of first-class accommodations for the discriminating traveler. In fact, in 2006 we won the coveted Golden Post award for the best suites in the city... and for good reason. Internationally acclaimed interior designer Deirdre Hall oversaw the selection of all appointments and artwork to blend seamlessly with recommendations made by noted Feng Shui expert Setsuko Yoshida to ensure tranquility of soul and maximum comfort in each and every suite. In addition to our world-famous suites, the more budget-conscious visitor can enjoy a pleasant stay in one of our cozy single rooms. We know that visitors to Las Vegas have dozens of hotels to choose from, but we know that you will find our hotel to be the most accommodating you have ever experienced. We look forward to having you as our guest. *Dining Visit one of our five fabulous restaurants. **When it comes to dining, the Corinthian Casino's five restaurants are second to none. No matter where you choose to eat breakfast, lunch, dinner, or even a late-night snack, you will discover that we use only the best ingredients available and that short cuts are never taken. Because of this, please note that you may wish to add a little extra time to your schedule when you dine with us – great meals take time to prepare, but we know that you'll find it worth the wait. • Apollo's: From master chef Laertes Vardakas comes the king of all Greek restaurants. • Poseidon: The fruits of the sea flown in fresh every day of the year. • Demeter's: Specializing in baked goods and traditional coffee shop fare. • Dionysus: Indulge in the world's most decadent buffet. • King Chory Lounge: According to some historians, ancient Greece and ancient China were in close contact. Though some disagree, that shouldn't stop you from enjoying one of our specialty cocktails or signature appetizers. *Shop **Do you have a sweet tooth for the finer things in life? Then the Corinthian Casino is here to satisfy your craving with the flair and style that you deserve. Our recently renovated shopping annex is truly a shopper's dream come true. With a wide variety of stores selling everything from perfectly tailored suits, to couture wear, to engagement rings for happy couples, there is something here for even the most discriminating of palates. In addition, make sure to visit our own luxury store to browse a selection of items created by the world's top designers exclusively for the Corinthian Casino. *The Titan Club Join our premiere club to enjoy an array of incredible benefits. **The Corinthian Casino's Titan Club offers members an array of incredible benefits: • Discounts at our exclusive shops • Special room rates and vacation offers • Casino "Fun Points" at all our gaming tables • Early access to the best seats in our showroom • Free "Happy Hour" appetizers at the King Chory Lounge • Complimentary valet parking • And more! Titan Club members can also receive an invitation to take a virtual tour of Mr. Linderman's renowned collection of antiquities and modern art. To join the Titan Club, simply start playing our FREE online games to accrue casino points. Play games now, click here! http://www.votepetrelli.com *Don’t trust the results. This man is a puppet. This election is being rigged! –Wireless *Home ** Welcome Message: Welcome to the Nathan Petrelli for Congress campaign site. Through this site, you can learn about me, the issues facing our district, and how you can become a part of the campaign. I’ve made no secret of the fact that my father’s death prompted me to run for Congress. With my father’s memory at the heart of my campaign, I bring his philosophy to the problems that face our district and our nation today. With a philosophy centered on family, personal responsibility and the desire to make a difference, I will build a brighter future for all the constituents of the 30th Congressional District. Remember, I began my campaign with my family in mind. But when I represent you in Congress, it’ll be with you and your family in mind. I'd like to invite you all to join me in my mission. Please visit this page to sign up for campaign updates and together we can make a difference. Nathan Petrelli *Learn about Nathan Petrelli **Nathan Petrelli grew up in a family where public service was not just encouraged but viewed as a responsibility. His father served in Vietnam where he received a Purple Heart for injuries sustained during combat. Nathan followed in his father’s footsteps by serving in the US Navy as a pilot, which included tours of duty in Bosnia, Serbia and Rwanda. Upon completing his military service, Petrelli entered the public sphere where he worked for the District Attorney as a prosecutor. His tireless efforts in the District Attorney’s office were responsible for putting countless criminals behind bars. He left his post in the District Attorney’s office for his campaign run in the 30th District where he hopes he can help shape the laws that he spent so many years enforcing. Nathan Petrelli currently resides in the 30th District with his mother, Angela, his wife, Heidi, and their two sons, Simon and Monty. He is no stranger to personal tragedy – he recently lost his father, and his wife has been wheelchair bound due to injuries sustained in an automobile accident. These incidents have only strengthened Petrelli’s resolved to truly make a difference in office. With his history of selfless service, his desire to better the district and a strong family behind him, Petrelli is ready take the next step and serve his country in Washington DC. *Gallery Nathan Petrelli’s Campaign Photos **Petrelli’s Family: The Petrelli family has a long, distinguished record of service to their community and country. Nathan’s father served in the United States Army in Vietnam where he learned the value of loyalty to country and fellow man. Along with his wife Angela, the senior Petrelli passed these values on to his children -- Nathan, who served his country in the Navy and as a prosecutor, and Peter, who works in New York City as a health care worker. As Nathan Petrelli considers his father’s influence to be a powerful guiding force in his life, Nathan and his wife Heidi hope to pass these same values on to their own sons, Simon and Monty. Commitment: Nathan Petrelli’s commitment to the 30th District goes beyond simple campaign promises. With a family that has strong ties to the community, Nathan Petrelli will serve his constituents with the same dedication he shows his family – a dedication that always puts their well-being and happiness above his own. Remember, Nathan Petrelli came to this campaign with his own family in mind, but when he represents his constituents in Washington, it will be with everyone’s families in mind. - Career: Nathan Petrelli began his career in the United States Navy where he served his country as an officer and a pilot. His military service record includes tours of duty in Bosnia, Serbia and Rwanda. After leaving the military, Petrelli continued serving his country – now in the public sphere – where he worked under the district attorney as a prosecutor. His tireless efforts put many criminals behind bars and made our community a safer place. With your vote, Nathan Petrelli hopes to continue his career of public service as your representative in Washington. *Shop **Vote Petrelli Button (Set of 2) Nathan Petrelli for Congress! Show your support for the Petrelli movement with our genuine Vote Petrelli Campaign button. Each button serves to remind us of this unique period in our country's history. It's an American tradition! 3" inch Button. Set of two. $8.00 Vote Petrelli Mug Nathan Petrelli...fighting to provide you with a better future. Show your support at the water cooler with this 14 oz mug. And then Vote Petrelli for Congress! $12.00 Vote Petrelli T-Shirt Once elected, Nathan Petrelli has resolved to truly make a difference in office. Help show your support for Petrelli for Congress by wearing this offical Vote Petrelli tee. 100% cotton. Machine wash cold, tumble dry Low. Imported. Size: $22.00 *Nathan Petrelli’s Campaign Downloads Show your support! Download bumper stickers, window posters, and more. CLICK HERE **Let the world know that you're voting for the one man who has the passion, vision, and know-how to create a brighter future for everyone. Click any of the items below to open a PDF that you can save and print. Posters: Banners & Stickers: *Top Stories **The Economy - In a world where computer sciences, information technology, and genetics are dominating the global economy... Nathan Petrelli plans to attract corporations and fledging upstarts in various fields to the 30th District so it can stay on the cutting edge of the new economy. **Our Schools - With two young children in school, Nathan Petrelli knows the value of a quality education. With schools in the 30th District facing record class numbers, aging facilities and declining test scores, Nathan has developed several innovative ideas to bring more money and more educators to our schools while making schools accountable to the people who matter the most – the students and their parents. However, Nathan’s education plan doesn’t stop with a high school diploma. Developing an economy for the information age won’t payoff without a large investment in workers who are ready to meet the challenging demands. To that end, Nathan will support an adult education program to help make his constituents citizens of the global economy. **Healthcare - Under the current system that leaves million of Americans uninsured and under-insured, Nathan Petrelli understands that the status quo cannot go unchallenged. Medical problems are indiscriminate in striking so Nathan will fight for coverage for all his constituents, regardless of their age, income or employment. With a history of depression in his family, Nathan also understands the importance of community outreach for mental health issues that come without judgment or stigma. **Protecting Our Country - Our nation faces a myriad of threats at home and abroad – some of which we’ve yet to realize. In dangerous times likes these, our country needs leaders who understand the value of vigilance without compromising our rights and privacy. Nathan Petrelli understands these new threats and will work hard to develop plans to counteract them. *Latest Videos **Campaign Video - Fighting to provide you with a brighter future. Watch *On The Move - Fair Voting **The right to vote is the fundamental principle upon which our democracy is based. Countless Americans have devoted their lives to ensure that every citizen has the right to be heard in this country. Yet, even today, countless voters are turned away at the polls, registration rolls are incorrect and incomplete, and voting machines are tampered with. READ MORE Nathan Petrelli will fight for a fair election, but he can’t do that without your help. If you see voter intimidation, polling places closing early, or any other suspicious activity, don’t ignore it. Report suspected voter fraud in the 30th district here. If someone else’s vote isn’t counted, how can you be sure that your vote will? Category:Heroes